


The End of the World

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, He started it!, Humor, World War 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: How World War 3 would begin.
Kudos: 9





	The End of the World

Cuba, with a dislocated shoulder: America, you asshole! You may have learned how to fight, but I will defeat you next time!

America, with an armful of hamburgers: Uh, sure dude. What do you mean by learned? I mean, I kicked your butt in the Cuban Missile Crisis, and that was more me and Russia. 

Cuba: Do not try to play me! I beat you up just yesterday, did you forget that?

America: Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I haven’t talked to you for like, years.

Cuba: But I... oh. So it _was_ Canada...

America: The Hero uses Sucker Punch!

Russia, coming around the corner: Oh, are you two fighting? Let me join too!

World War 3 begins...

Russia: Magic Metal Pipe of Pain!

Canada: How aboot we all calm down?

America: The Hero uses Nuclear Bomb!

Canada: Eh?

England: No, America! Don’t-

BOOM

Russia: What fun! Is it my turn?

Everyone else: Oh no...

England: AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU’VE DOOMED US ALL!

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

France: Surely you could not bear to kill someone as stunning and sexy as myself.

Both America and Russia turn their weapons.

BOOM

France, lying half naked in the afterlife, biting a handkerchief and crying: Tactless, tasteless brutes...

England: To think we died because of something so petty.

Canada: Why did this happen to me?


End file.
